07: Mura Sanada- The Chariot
Mura Sanada (真田村 Sanada Mura) is the Chariot arcana of the role-play and a second year at Kagamino High. He heard an argument between Migetsu Korei and an unknown individual on the night she passed away, and has since vowed to solve the mystery behind the supposed suicides. He is played by Cloud334 Background Mura's past is one of unfortunate circumstances that built upon each other. It began with his parents. They were just a young couple, Noburo and Satsuko, who moved too fast and never quite had a grip on their lives before starting a family of their own. The two came from broken homes themselves and swore their children would never have to live how they did. How quickly such a promise can be forgotten. Mura was the firstborn and as a result the center of his family's financial burden. The Satsuko and Noburo's families refused to help so the two had to take any work they could to provide for their small family. Ultimately, it was not enough and soon they had to resort to more desperate measures. His ather began to deal with criminals keeping what work he found to himself. Satsuko ultimately was forced to sell her body to Noburo's associates, they always paid large sums so... it became extra source of income. Noburo tried to confront the men and get out of the business he had become a part of. Needless to say, that desire was unacceptable and Noburo was told if he ever tried to that Satsuko and Mura would be the ones to pay the price. What seemed like the ultimately opportunity, became a trap they couldn't escape from. Years later, Mura's sister Mayaka was born. The family was overjoyed with the new edition to but the Noburo always had the doubt in the back of his mind. Thus, he grew more distant and treated her coldly most days. Mura however, took to the role of big brother naturally. While the rift between his father and mother grew, Mura looked after Mayaka as best he could. At 15, Mura was able to find an odd job and committed to it for the sake of his family. He sincerely wanted to help ease their burden and bring everyone back together. He worked as much as he could while also taking care of Mayaka and his education. Needless to say he ended up with a little more stressed than the normal student his age. It continued this way, until one night Mura was called on his cellphone by the police. Prior to coming into work Mayaka had given Mura a woven bracelet she had been determined to finish as a good luck charm. Gladly he took it and promised he'd try to come home early tonight before her bedtime. He answered the phone and the information they disclosed pulled his heart into hysteria. Immediately, he ran home as fast as his legs would allow. He pleaded that what the police told him wasn't true. Upon arriving however, his pace slowed and then ultimately stopped. Police, ambulance, and people had gathered around the home. All he could do was watch as they wheeled two bodies out of the home. White sheets covered their faces...but Mura knew. The next few days passed in a haze. He learned from the police report his father had snapped under his pressures and pulled a gun on his mother and sister. He shot and killed Mayaka, crippled his mother, and shot himself in the head leaving behind his horrid act. Satsuko herself refused to speak on the incident stunned with terror. For the first time in years, Mura's extended family reached out their hands in support. But for him, it was too little too late. Mura stuck to his routine as if nothing ever happened. His grades were average and his work performance was hollow. His body went through the motions while he just...existed. Now crippled his mother had a hard time getting work but found something simple she could do from home. She was broken as well but knew her son blamed himself for what happened. Whenever she tried to talk with him about it Mura just gave one word answers. But there was something in her eyes, something she desperately wanted to tell him but didn't know how. He continued like this for a few years until he entered his current class. He had stopped being so introverted for the most part, but he is still very much damaged. However, these disappearances have taken his interest. It's weird, sometimes it feels like he can hear something calling him. Shattered Perceptions TEXT Personality Mura is a mysterious young man, filled with contradictions. He wants security and comfort yet seeks new adventure. He is very helpful to others yet sometimes can be cranky and indifferent. Mura has a driving, forceful personality that can be easily hidden beneath a calm, and cool exterior. He can come out of his shell and fight but he can also hide in his shell as well. Mura is very unpredictable. There is always something more that meets the eye, for he is always partially hidden behind the shell. He has a deep psyche and intuitive mind that is hidden from the world. Mura is also deeply sensitive and easily hurt, this might be why he has his defense shell in place, to avoid being hurt by others. He's a natural nurturer, so he surrounds himself with people, whom after a while can offend or hurt him without even knowing they did so, therefore Mura's "protective shell" keeps him safe from hurt. Mura is complex, fragile, unpredictable and temperamental and need constant support and encouragement. Mura needs to be needed, otherwise he feels lost and worthless. When he gets the support it needs, he has a tremendous amount to offer in return. When offended, he tends to confront the person face to face. Mura will always want to stay in touch with old friends and anyone who has ever been close to him. Because, it is easier to maintain a friendship then attempt to learn to trust a new person. It is easier this way for him emotionally. If befriended, Mura will stay friends for a long time. Mura is also capable of unconditional love and caring. He is also are very intuitive. He possesses an excellent memory, is very observant, and can read people very well. Thus, Mura can usually tell of other people's intentions are good or not. In this regard he is a very straightforward person and doesn't tolerate blatant lies from others. He has a lot of emotional issues to deal with but once he overcomes this large hump of shyness and insecurity, there is practically nothing he can't do figuratively speaking. With his strong intuition, sensitivity, powers of observation and intelligence, Mura will have great success in anything he undertakes. Persona TEXT Dungeon TEXT Trivia * Sanada means 'braid' while Mura means 'village'. Category:Second Years Category:Characters Category:Victims